The present invention relates to power systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pulse width modulation control method for a matrix converter or direct frequency changer.
A matrix converter is an electronic device that converts AC voltage of one frequency at its input to AC voltage of a different frequency at its output. The matrix converter may also change the amplitude and the number of phases between the input signal and the output signal. The matrix converter includes a plurality of switching devices that are controlled by pulse width modulation (PWM) to provide voltages in a single phase or multiple phases at the output of the matrix converter. The number of switching devices in the matrix converter is a function of the number of phases in the input and output lines. PWM changes the connections of the switches between the input and the output of the matrix converter such that the locally averaged output voltages follow reference voltages.
One application for a matrix converter is controlling the speed and torque of an AC motor. In this application, the matrix converter receives an AC input signal (for example, a three-phase signal from an electrical utility) and converts the input signal to a single phase or multi-phase output signal having a frequency and amplitude that is compatible with the AC motor. However, many control algorithms for converting the input signal to the appropriate output signal are very complicated and consume a large amount of processor resources. In addition, the incorporation of a matrix converter into a motor control system often necessitates complex control hardware, which increases the cost of the system.